claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Dietrich
Dietrich is a female Claymore No. 8 of the current generation. She has demonstrated cunningness by tracking Helen and Deneve as they travelled west. It is also added that she kept her current pace while tracking their yoki. Etymology "Dietrich" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Dītorihi" (ディートリヒ, pronounced "de-to-ree-he"). "Dietrich" derives from the Old High German "Theodoric," meaning "ruler of the people.", referring to her complete controlling of the mindless Abyss Feeders. However, it can also refer to an actress typecast into the roles of strong, independent, but emotionally cold women. Dietrich herself tries to keep up such a facade, but breaks down emotionally at Rabona, when Miria reveals the Organization's darkest secrets. Appearance Dietrich appears to be in her mid-teens and is one of the smallest Claymores. Her long hair is worn in two bunches. She wears the standard Claymore uniform and has silver eyes. Personality Dietrich possesses a strong sense of duty. She is fiercely loyal to The Organization, but feels she must help Helen and Deneve as a way to pay back the debt she owes them. She appears to have good deductive skills and a serious mind because she immediately analyzes Helen and Deneve's goals and then prioritizes the safety of her teammates. She has been described as "persistent" and "following instructions to the letter" by Galatea , who calls her "Tracker Dietrich," as she has been previously involved in tracking down Galatea. She will soon join the Seven Ghosts in an attempt to bring the Organization to it's knees. Abilities Dietrich shows a high level of skill when it comes to trailing and tracking Claymores; Galatea refers to her as "Tracker Dietrich." She easily followed Helen and Deneve despite their greater speed and ability to suppress their yoki trail. Deneve notes she has great endurance. Dietrich frequently uses a technique where she leaps up high and then slices her target as she goes down, using her weight to further enhance the power of the blow. This fighting style compensates for her short stature and can even allow her to cut Awakened Beings in half easily. She seems to know a lot about the Abyss Feeders and has displayed knowledge of how to control their behaviour. Biography Employment as a Claymore Dietrich first appears in the southern region of Mucha. She fights an Awakened Being, while leading an Awakened Being Hunting Party. From the cliffs above, Deneve and Helen watch the party struggle in the water. The supporting party members (double-digits No. 28, 35 and 42) are inexperienced. They let the Awakened Being move the fight into the river, which hinders mobility. Soon Dietrich fights alone. Dietrich is outmatched and a tentacle stabs her stomach. But Helen and then Deneve join the fight, each cutting off a tentacle. To conceal their identities, they try to knock Dietrich unconscious but Dietrich evades them both. She determines that the pair are friends and not foes and saves Helen from an attack. The three carry the injured party members to safety. Helen claims she and Deneve are black-ops agents for the Organization but Dietrich deduces the two are survivors from the Northern Campaign. Even having figured them out, she plays along with the charade. They return to fighting the Awakened Being. Deneve manages to blind it, while Helen uses her Drill Sword on its head. Then Dietrich uses the Being's body as a springboard to gain altitude. The increased height allows her to cut the Awakened Being in two with a downward slash. Travels with Deneve and Helen After the battle, Dietrich thanks Deneve and Helen, but refuses their request to keep the incident secret from The Organization, saying she could never lie due to her oath. The two Ghosts flee but "Tracker" Dietrich easily follows. Depending on the manga translation, Dietrich either follows at half-speed, or keeps pace. She suggests that she could follow the pair by pretending to be kidnapped, avoiding a report to the Organization. When this fails she volunteers as a guide, as Mucha has changed during the past seven years, suggesting her deduction that they were survivors of the Northern Campaign. She tells them that most towns are gone, and warns about the presence of "Demons"—they should stop. Helen continues south, followed by Deneve, then Dietrich. Later Helen senses massive yoki from an unnamed town (Scene 86). Deneve and Helen realize it is Isley, who they assume is the "Demon" Dietrich warned about. Despite the warning, Helen and Deneve visit the town anyway, hoping to catch a glance of Isley for a thrill. But Isley sees through their disguise and attacks. Helen and Deneve fight for their lives. As Dietrich waits in the forested outskirts of town, the Demons appear. Dietrich tries to stay motionless as one of the creatures sniffs her out. In town the fight between Helen and Isley continues, but is interrupted by the Demons, who attack Deneve, Helen and Isley. Dietrich intervenes and escapes with Deneve and Helen as the Demons overpower and devour Isley. Safely away from town, Dietrich explains the Demons are really Abyss Feeders. She leaves the company of Helen and Deneve, and heads for Rabona upon Deneve's request to update Miria and Tabitha about the developments regarding Isley and the new Absyss Feeders. However, she declines to discuss further details with Miria, confirming her loyalty to the Organization. Repaying the "Debt" Dietrich appears again in the end of Scene 101 to save Yuma from the yoma spike creatures spawned by the merged Luciela-Rafaela being. It is unknown why she was in the region but she immediately identifies Yuma as Helen and Deneve's companion and proceeds to help her without hesitation.She reveals her secret weapon- a group of Abyss Feeders. These Feeders are apparently the ones who were sent after Riful but since Riful was killed by Priscilla, they have lost their target and were instead wandering aimlessly. Using this piece of Riful's dress as bait, Dietrich lured them to Yuma's location and they attack the yoma spike creatures. The Abyssal Feeders' regeneration abilities grant them immunity to yoma spike parasites and they quickly gain the upper hand. Additionally, just as Dietrich expected, an attempt to parasitize the Feeders makes them start feeding upon the yoma spike creatures instead of their intended target. At that point, she also mentions she was demoted by the Organization for failing a mission. She is seen following Yuma and Cynthia to a cliff side with minor injuries. Upon hearing Cynthia state that Helen and Deneve were near the Destroyer, Dietrich rushes down the cliff side right to save them while Yuma scolds her for being reckless in order to fulfill her agreement of repaying the debt, even if it costs her life. Dietrich in turn replies that since they put their lives on the line for her, she must do the same to repay them. Dietrich accompanies the four ghosts to Rabona. Following the Attack on Rabona After the defense of Rabona, the Seven Ghosts decided to attempt a rescue mission into Organization Headquarters to retrieve Miria. Dietrich stops the group briefly, inquiring if the assault on Rabona was engineered by the Organization. After Deneve attempts to dismiss Dietrich, by formally releasing her from her debt, an uncommonly emotional Dietrich explains that her hometown fell in a raid similar to Rabona's. Deneve offers to allow Dietrich to follow them back to the Organization to draw her own conclusions. On the way to the Organization, the group encounter Anastasia, Nike, Phina, and KeiraClaymore Manga Chapter 110 who were fending off against a group of male awakened beings.Claymore Manga Chapter 111 Dietrich and the ghosts assist Anastasia's hunting party in eliminating the awakened beings, and the four Claymores join them.Claymore Manga Chapter 112 Fighting the new Abyssal Ones .]] When arriving to help Miria defeat the Abyssal Ones,Claymore Manga Chapter 121 Dietrich tries to attack Hysteria when Deneve and Nike are injured but misses and is shocked at Hysteria speed. Dietrich is next to be injured as she loses part of her stomach but survives.Claymore Manga Chapter 122 Cynthia goes to help Dietrich but says that part of her intestines have been lost so regeneration for Dietrich will be difficult.Claymore Manga Chapter 123 Relationships Deneve and Helen Deneve and Helen were easily able to defeat the Awakened Being attacking Dietrich's party and Dietrich is determined to pay them back. This duty extends to the other members of the Seven Ghosts as Dietrich has also defended Yuma and Cynthia. Anastasia remarks that Dietrich sees them as friends, given the way she describes Deneve. The Organization Dietrich initially appears fervently loyal to the Organization, shown when she refused to give Miria information beyond what Deneve instructed. She also said that she cannot lie to the Organization and tells Miria she will fight for the Organization, should Miria and the others attack it. Galatea Dietrich detects Galatea's deliberate release of yoki, resulting in the hit squard of Clarice and Miata being sent. Dietrich calls her "Renegade Galatea." But in Rabona, Galatea and Dietrich show no recriminations. Dietrich even leaves without capturing Galatea, though she hints that she may return to do so. Anastasia The two seem very much acquainted with each other, given how Anastasia casually referred to the more logical thinking Dietrich as 'stubborn' when the latter was describing her relationship with the Seven Ghosts. References es:Dietrich de:Dietrich Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Deserter Category:Single-digit Category:Offensive Category:Nickname Category:Former